Heavy Rain
Heavy Rain is a third-person interactive movie psychological thriller video game, that was developed by Quantic Dream and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. It was released on February 23, 2010 in North America, February 18, 2010 in Japan, February 24th, 2010 in Europe, February 25, 2010 in Australia and February 26, 2010 in the United Kingdom exculsively for the PlayStation 3. PewDiePie did a Let's Play on Heavy Rain that consisted of 21 episodes, starting on September 26, 2012 and ended on October 17th, 2012. Storyline =http://heavyrain.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Rain_Wiki= Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.''Ethan Mars is a successful architect living a happy life with his wife Grace and two sons - Jason and Shaun Mars. During Jason's tenth birthday, Ethan loses Jason in a crowd at the mall. Ethan frantically searches for Jason and finds that he has managed to cross the street. Relieved, Jason runs to his father as a car speeds toward him. Ethan attempts to protect Jason but is unsuccessful. Both are struck by the car in front of Grace and Shaun Mars. Jason is killed in the accident and Ethan is left in a coma for six months. When the story continues, two years have passed. Ethan and Grace have separated and Shaun has grown into a distant and depressed child. Ethan and Grace have dual custody of Shaun and Ethan has him for a week. Ethan and Shaun's relationship is greatly strained and uncomfortable as seen in their interactions while at home. On that day, he receives a letter with no return address, he opens and reads it, but gives it little thought. After Ethan puts Shaun to bed, he blacks out and awakes to find himself on an unfamiliar street, holding a small origami dog in his hand. Meanwhile, retired Police Detective Scott Shelby is now working as a Private Detective for the families of victims of the Origami Killer, a serial killer who kidnaps and murders them. He seeks out Lauren Winter, a prostitute who is the mother of one of the Origami Killer's victims, Johnny. She talks to Scott about her son and his death, but provides little information. While leaving the building, Scott has an asthma attack, but manages to contain it with his inhaler as he sees a man named Troy forcing his way into Lauren's room. Players then have the choice to leave or go back and fight Troy. Early the next morning, Norman Jayden, an FBI profiler sent to assist in the Origami Killer investigation, arrives at the scene of his newest victim, Jeremy Bowles, a 10 year old child. There, he finds evidence including blood, orchid pollen, tire marks and footprints. He meets Lieutenant Carter Blake, who comes off as a rude individual. Many of the investigators follow Blake's lead, creating an environment of hostility toward Jayden that is apparent in all of his interactions with the local police force. After both are content with their investigations, they head off to the police station. Later that day, Ethan takes Shaun to the park after school. After Ethan and his son spend some time together, Shaun asks to ride the carousel and Ethan purchases a ticket for him. He sees the carousel start to spin and blacks out, once again waking up hours later on an unfamiliar street. Ethan panics and begins frantically searching and calling for Shaun all over the neighborhood. He runs to the park where he had last seen Shaun and finds only Shaun's backpack next to the carousel. Back at the police station, Norman meets with Captain Leighton Perry. Norman is given a small, unkempt office where he reviews the evidence he has collected via ARI (Added Reality Interface). After removing his ARI glasses and specialized gloves used to interact with ARI, Norman begins to shake and lose control of his body going through many severe ailments. It is revealed that Norman is severely addicted to Triptocaine and is attempting to resist using the drug. Norman either folds and takes the Triptocaine or he manages to get to the restroom and wash his face, calming himself. At this time, Ethan is questioned by Blake and Ash about the events surrounding Shaun's disappearance. If Norman resists using Triptocaine, he joins in the questioning and asks about Ethan and Shaun's relationship and personal lives. Ethan asks Blake if Shaun's disappearance could be related to the Origami Killer. Blake provides little comfort, but says that it may be too early to know. Ethan then speaks to a panicked Grace, doing very little to calm her fears. Detective Scott then goes to a small corner store and talks to the owner of the store, Hassan, about his son Reza, another victim of the Origami Killer. Hassan refuses to talk about the circumstances surrounding his son's death no matter how Scott approaches the situation. Scott, knowing that Hassan will not talk, searches for an inhaler at the back of the store. At this point, a man named Andrew storms in and holds Hassan at gun point, demanding the money in the cash register. Scott either knocks out or reasons with Andrew to get him out of the shop. Hassan, in deep gratitude of Scott taking the risk to save him, informs him of what he knows gives him a box filled with small origami figurines saying that he received the box, after his son's disappearance, but was unable to save him. Scott accepts the box and walks out of the store. Meanwhile, Madison Paige wakes in her apartment and attempts to fight her chronic insomnia and go back to sleep by trying to find multiple distractions or aids to allow her to sleep. Hearing noises, Madison searches the apartment and is attacked, and though she fights to her best ability, she is murdered by the masked men. She then awakes abruptly from her nightmare, realizing it was just a dream, but still frightened and deeply disturbed. The following morning, Ethan reopens the letter he received before Shaun went missing. He finds a small ticket inside with the information and code of a locker at the train station. He rushes to the train station only to find that it is crowded with people. He breaks down and suffers a severe anxiety attack due to his agoraphobia. Ethan begins hallucinate that Jason is in the station with him, calling Ethan's name and searching for him through the crowds of people. Ethan tries to reach him, but every time he gets close, Jason disappears. When he manages to calm himself, Ethan finds the appropriate locker and opens it, finding a box much like the one Hassan gives to Scott. Meanwhile, Norman has a meeting with Captain Leighton Perry and Carter and presents a profile of the Origami Killer as well as a possible area where the killer may live. He compiles and presents his evidence to Captain Perry and Carter Blake by using ARI. Tempers flare and Norman's relationship with Blake becomes strained, however Blake insists that Nathaniel Williams is a suspect and he and Jayden head off to his apartment. After finding that no one is home, Blake breaks down Nathaniel's door and they enter. From the moment they enter his apartment, Jayden knows that Nathaniel has nothing to do with the murders. Nathaniel is severely mentally ill and Blake informs Norman that Nathaniel believes he is the anti-christ. Nathaniel returns home to find Jayden and Blake in his apartment. Blake verbally harasses Nathaniel who pulls out a gun and threatens Blake. Jayden is able to calm Nathaniel down and he is arrested. Scott, still on the trail of the Origami Killer, seeks out Susan Bowles in her home. He opens the door to find a small baby crying, several empty bottles of beer and a suicide note. He finds her bleeding to death from cutting her wrists in the bathtub. He takes her to her bed and helps dress her wounds to stop the bleeding. Susan, regaining her senses, begs Scott to take care of her daughter, Emily who has been crying. Susan tells Scott that she does not wish to leave Emily, but that she is deeply depressed and struggling to cope after her son—Jeremy's -- death. After Scott sees to Emily, Susan reveals that her husband abandoned her without explanation the day after Jeremy disappeared and that the only odd thing he left behind was a cell phone she'd never seen. She insists that Scott take it, as it might be of use to him. Susan agrees to call her mother for assistance, and Scott leaves with the cell phone in hand. Meanwhile, Ethan checks into the Cross Road Motel and opens the box he found in the locker. Inside there are five origami figurines—a bear, butterfly, lizard, shark and a rat—as well as a gun, a cell phone and a chip. He inserts the chip into the cell phone and sees Shaun in a well crying for help. He opens the bear figurine and is given an address to a car shop and also receives a parking stub from the box. There, he is given the keys to a car by a man working on a van who promptly tells him that the car is located on the third floor down. Ethan proceeds to the elevator and reaches his car. He opens the car and finds a GPS that directs him to his next destination and gives him the details of his first trial. He must drive for five miles into oncoming traffic on a busy highway and he must reach his destination in five minutes. Ethan manages to pass his first trial, though he is greatly injured and destroys the car in the process. He is given the first random set of letters to complete the hangman which will direct him to the location of his son. Back at the motel, Madison registers and is given a room key, while searching for her room, she comes across Ethan who is doubled over in pain and leaning over the railing. She manages to help him get into his room and helps disinfect his wound and gives him a few pain killers. While Ethan showers, Madison and he talk in order to make sure he does not pass out from his injuries. They introduce themselves and she reveals that she is staying in the motel in order to sleep, as she is unable to in her apartment since she suffers from severe insomnia. They part ways and Ethan decides to continue on the next trial: The Butterfly. Blake insists that he and Jayden search for and attempt to interview another man, Miroslav Korda, who runs through the covered market in an attempt to escape from Blake and Jayden. Norman manages to corner and arrest him. Lauren Winter appears at Scott's apartment to present him with new information. She presents an envelope, much like the one Ethan received on the day before Shaun's disappearance. Lauren tells Scott that her husband, Allan Winter, received it after Johnny's disappearance and left after reading it. He was never seen again, much like Jeremy's father. Lauren insists that they become partners in this investigation and refuses to let him have the envelope unless he agrees. Scott, having no other choice, agrees, and they head off to meet Gordi Kramer, who Scott believes may be the Origami Killer. Scott confronts Gordi, who was seen picking up Brown, a possible victim of the Origami Killer. Gordi jokingly admits to being the Origami Killer and has his bodyguards confront Scott, but he defeats them and then leaves. Ethan goes to the address written on the Butterfly and finds an entrance to the tunnel within an old power plant. He must crawl through shards of broken glass until he reaches a room filled with power transformers. He must navigate his way through these transformers without dying in order to reach the opposite side of the room where he finds another chip with several more letters to complete the hangman. Back at the motel, Madison finds Ethan's door slightly ajar and helps clean the glass cuts on his arms as well as the burns on his chest. Ethan's fever is so high that he falls unconscious. When he awakes, he insists that Madison leave and turns to his next trial: The Lizard. Back at the station, Korda admits to attempting to elude the detectives because he had not reported to his parole office. This confirms Jayden's suspicions that Korda is not the Origami Killer. Grace then comes forwards and tells Blake about Ethan's blackouts and visions of drowning bodies. Norman and Blake head to Ethan's psychotherapist who reveals the origami figure Ethan dropped in his office. Blake then believes that Ethan is the Origami Killer. Scott then meets with Charles Kramer, who attempts to bribe Scott into keeping away from his son and focusing his investigation elsewhere. Scott refuses and then leaves. Ethan goes to the address written within the lizard origami. Police follow Ethan to the apartment on Marble Street and surround the building. Inside of the building, Ethan is instructed to cut off the last section of one of his fingers to get more letters for the hangman. He does this successfully and while recovering from the pain, Madison finds Ethan, alerts him and assists in his escape from Blake and Norman. Upon returning to the motel, Ethan forces Madison to leave and opens the Shark origami to discover the next trial: The Shark. After Ethan eludes capture, Jayden rests in his hotel room. Refusing to take the Triptocaine, he begins hallucinating and manages to calm himself by drenching himself in the shower. Meanwhile, Scott and Lauren head up to Manfred's repair shop. Manfred is able to specify the model of typewriter used to type the address on the envelope sent to Lauren's husband. While searching through his office for a list of people who either purchased or had their machines repaired at his shop, Manfred is killed. Scott, believing that police interrogation would interfere with their investigation and lead to Shaun's death, wipes his and Lauren's fingerprints from every surface they handled in the shop. Then they leave. Ethan arrives at Brad Silver's home and has no choice, but to murder him to complete the Shark trial, though he sympathizes with him, as he is a father along with Silver. Ethan then takes a picture of the corpse and receives the next letters before leaving the apartment. At this time, Madison heads to Adrian Bkare's house. As Baker owns the apartment on Marble Street, she believes that he may be or know who is the Origami Killer. Madison is knocked out, either by consuming the poisoned drink offered to her, or by blunt force. She wakes up tied to a makeshift surgery table and finds Baker caressing her and surrounded by bloody instruments. He attempts to harm her using a power drill but is interrupted by the doorbell. Madison is able to free herself from the ropes used to restrain her and a fight ensues. Madison kills Doc in self-defense and gets a business card from the Blue Lagoon to meet up with the name "Paco" written on the back. Norman goes to Mad Jack's junk yard and confronts him. Mad Jack refuses to cooperate and insists that Norman leave. While snooping, Norman discovers a corpse in an acid bath. Mad Jack returns and they begin to fight. Norman then puts Jack under arrest. Meanwhile, at Scott's apartment, Lauren reveals that she has stolen Manfred's list. They cross-reference the list from Manfred's shop to a list of local people who subscribed to Origami magazines in the last 30 years. They find only one name on both lists: John Sheppard, a boy who died over 30 years before at the age of ten. Lauren and Scott find his grave and are told that John drowned to death as his brother watched helplessly. Lauren suggests that the brother is the killer. As they leave the cemetery, Scott sees Charles Kramer leaving flowers at John Sheppard's grave. Madison goes to the Blue Lagoon and finds that Paco is the owner of the club. She manages to impress him by dancing seductively. They go to the office, where Paco forces her to perform a strip tease for him. Madison is able to knock him out and holds him at gun point. At first, he refuses to admit any connections to the apartment on Marble Street, but Madison is able to discover that a man by the name John Sheppard rents it. Madison leaves and Jayden arrives soon after. Upon entering his office, Jayden finds Paco dead, and fights his killer, who is able to escape. Madison and Ethan then meet up and eventually make love. While dressing, Ethan finds Madison's cell phone and notepad and discovers that she's a journalist, he becomes furious with her. Madison begs for his forgiveness and believing that she is sincere, Ethan forgives her. The police arrive at the motel while Madison goes to look for food. She is able to make a call to Ethan's room, allowing him to escape and continue on to the last trial: The Rat. Upon returning to his apartment, Scott finds Lauren taken hostage by Charles and is knocked out. He wakes up and finds that they are trapped in his car and are quickly sinking down to the ocean floor. Scott is able to free himself, and depending on the player's actions, frees Lauren or leaves her to drown. If he frees her, both are able to safely exit the car. Scott, desperate for revenge, returns to Charles' mansion, killing his bodyguards. Scott finds Charles who admits that his son, Gordi, did kill Joseph Brown as a copy-cat crime to get some sort of sick thrill, but was genuinely remorseful. Charles insists, that this murder was a one-time event and that Gordi was not the Origami Killer. Kramer has a heart attack and Scott has the choice to save him. After that, he leaves. Madison then pays a visit to Ann Sheppard, John's mother in a hospital, where she is suffering from Alzheimer's. She eventually reveals her other son's name to Madison and she leaves quickly. Meanwhile, Ethan follows the instructions to the address within the Rat. There, he is given the option to drink a vial filled with poison that will kill him in 60 minutes. This will give him enough time to find, save his son and tell him goodbye. Ethan drinks the poison and is given the last letters to the address: 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. Back in his office, Norman is busy attempting to piece together the final clues to the Origami Killer's identity. He reviews the video his ARI glasses recorded during his altercation with Paco's killer and finds that the killer has a gold watch much like the one given to Lieutenants in the Police Department. He pieces together the geolocation information and discovers the identity of the killer. He rushes quickly out the door and Blake takes notice, following him with the police. A cut scene returns to the fateful day of John Sheppard's death to reveal that his brother attempted to get their father to assist him and save John, but he refused to come. In his last breaths, Johnny calls out to his brother and reveals that his name is Scottie. Returning to the present, Scott Shelby is in his apartment burning all of the evidence he has gathered connecting him to the crimes, revealing himself as the Origami Killer. Madison, having realized that Scott is the killer, goes to Scott's apartment where she finds a trash can filled with burnt evidence. She snoops through his apartment and finds a secret room where Scott grows Orchids, much like he did as a young boy. Scott finds Madison in his apartment and traps her in the secret room. He lights the apartment on fire and leaves a propane tank. Madison manages to escape the secret room and hide in his refrigerator, surviving the blast. Ethan manages to get to Shaun at the warehouse (after correctly assuming where it is with the clues he has) and is confronted by Scott who reveals the motives for his crime. He had seen Ethan attempt to save Jason and had been moved to find a father (unlike his) who would risk everything to save his son. While Ethan attempts to break open the lock to get Shaun out, Scott raises his gun to shoot him, but Jayden tackles him and a fight begins where Jayden fights Scott in the conver belt, and Scott falls into the grinder, killing him. Ethan gets Shaun out and successfully revives him. Madison arrives at the warehouse and evades the police who refuse to listen to her evidence of Ethan's innocence. She enters the warehouse and together, she, Ethan and Shaun leave the warehouse unharmed. Ethan, Madison and Shaun later move in a new house to start a new life. Madison and Ethan share a kiss and they live as a family. Norman is promoted and makes the rounds on TV talk shows for successfully locating and dealing with the Origami Killer. He is then seen sitting in the bathroom holding a vile of Troptocaine, which he flushes down the toilet. Then you will see a scene with him in his new office working with ARI, where the ARI and Triptocaine take their toll, making him hallucinate. Lauren is found in the graveyard previously visited in the game, standing by Scott's grave right before she spits on it in fury for what he had done to her and her son. At the end of these scenes, the credits roll. Episodes *Part 1 - ANOTHER EPIC JOURNEY BEGINS *Part 2 - DETECTIVE PEWDIE! *Part 3 - SEE? I'M AN AWESOME DAD! *Part 4 - MUST RESIST! *Part 5 - BOOBIES, BOOBIES EVERYWHERE! *Part 6 - DAT ASS, DAT ASS EVERYWHERE! *Part 7 - TAKING AND SAVING LIVES *Part 8 - PEWDIEPIE: THE ULTIMATE BABYSITTER! *Part 9 - CAUGHT THE KILLER?! *Part 10 - SCOTT SHELBY FIGHTS ALL THE SCRUBS & GETS ALL THE LADIES! *Part 11 - BURNED NIPPLES! *Part 12 - IT HURTS! ;_; *Part 13 - DON'T DO DRUGS! *Part 14 - DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! *Part 15 - THAT'S NOT WHERE THE DENTIST GOES!!! *Part 16 - I'M SORRY, THERE IS CLEAVAGE THOUGH *Part 17 - STRIP OR DIE! *Part 18 - WILL THEY KISS? *Part 19 - DON'T MESS WITH SCOTTY! *Part 20 - THE KILLER IS REVEALED! *Part 21 - WHO WILL SAVE SHAUN MARS? Category:Games Category:Heavy Rain Category:Episodes Category:Videos